jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Noriega
Víctor Noriega (born Víctor Enrique Noriega Herdz), born 10 May 1972 is a Mexican actor, singer and model. Video:Victor Noriega Trio with Jillian Lebeck - Saturday Thoughts - Vancouver BC Born in Mexico City, he started his career as a model. He then pursued a BA in Communications.Biografía de Víctor Noriega ::Esmas.com At the same time he auditioned for a musical group and became part of Garibaldi from 1989 to 1998, in which he was one of the 8 original members. The group reunited in 1999 launching a double CD. He then started his acting career in Mexican soap operas. Later on he mixed his career as a host for several TV shows for Univision and TeleFutura. He recorded an album as solo artist, but it was never released. However he continues to pursue his dream of recording and releasing a CD as a solo artist in the near future.KC Rosa: Monday's Crush - Victor Noriega Music I. Garibaldi The group was formed during a casting by producer Luis de Llanos in 1989; It originally cast 11 members, but months later after image testing only 8 participants were kept in the group: * Patricia Manterola, singer/model/actress * Katia Llanos, entrepreneur in Playa del Carmen, Quintana Roo, Mexico * Luisa Fernanda, television host for Telemundo, radio host for Univision * Pilar Montenegro, singer/actress * Víctor Noriega, actor/singer/model * Sergio Mayer, actor and producer of Sólo para Mujeres * Charly López, restaurateur * Javier Ortiz, actor Sólo para Mujeres and Aventurera Other members who joined the group upon replacement of the original members were: * Ingrid Coronado, television host for TV Azteca * Paola Toyos, actress/model * Mara Almada, model/TV host Discography *2010: Garibaldi Bicentenario *1999: Reunion 10 *1994: Caribe *1993: Gritos De Guerra, Gritos De Amor *1993: Donde Quedo La Bolita *1991: Los Hijos De Buda *1990: Noche Buena *1990: Que Te La Pongo *1989: Garibaldi II. Víctor Noriega (Solo Career) In 2001, Víctor Noriega recorded his first solo album with Flamingo Music. However, the album was never released.page_artistas Discography *2001: Por un Beso Recorded with Flamingo Music, however, album was never released. Soap operas His soap opera participations include:Victor Noriega *2012: Qué bonito amor (telenovela) as Michael Johnson *2011: Dos Hogares as Dario Colmenares *2009: Hasta Que El Dinero Nos Separe as Marco Valenzuela *2009: Cuidado con el Angel as Daniel Velarde *2007: Palabra de Mujer as Emmanuel SanRoman *2005: Peregrina as Eugenio *2005: El Amor No Tiene Precio as Sebastian Monte y Valle *2003: Angel Rebelde as Raul. Main role *2003: Bajo la Misma Piel as Gabriel *2002: Entre el Amor y el Odio as Paulo Sacristan *2001: La Intrusa as Dr. Eduardo del Bosque-Colmenares Iturbide *2000: Por un beso as Daniel Diaz de León *1999: Mujeres engañadas as Pablo Renteria *1999: Rosalinda as Alex Dorantes *1998: Camila as Dr. Wicks *1998: Rencor Apasionado as Gilberto Monteverde TV shows His participation in other TV shows include: * Big Brother VIP: Mexico, in 2002 where he was the second evicted * El Gordo y la Flaca, he has continuously co-hosted the entretainment news show with Lili Estefan since 2002 * Teleton 20-30 Panama, he was a guest host in 2002 * Objetivo Fama, a reality show in looking for Latin talent. He was the host in 2005 * Premios TV Novelas, 2002 to date. Co-host. Movies His participation in movies include: *1992: Donde Quedo la Bolita in 1992, in which all the Garibaldi members participated. Theatre His participation in theatre include: * No Puedo, in 1999 as Roberto Legorreta Notes References * Biography Grandesestrellas.com Category:Pianists